warriors_shatteredfandomcom-20200223-history
Snatched/Mistakes
Herein lies the list of all of the spelling errors, misnames, and etc. errors found within Snatched. Misname errors *Mudstripe is called Tiger twice and is called Mud right after he receives his warrior name. *Snowpaw is called Snowkit despite being Snowpaw, and is called Snowpaw right after getting his full medicine cat name. *Kit is called Kite. *Lightkit is called Angel right after getting her new name. *Ottertail is called Otter despite having his warrior name. *Lightningstar is called Lightning right after receiving his leader name. *Brownfur is called Fear right after she is noted to be called Brownfur. *Brownfur is called Fear throughout the entire chapter. Color errors *Slate is described with green eyes. *Lightning is described as ginger and tawny. *Wander is described with yellow eyes. *Stoneclaw is described as blue-gray. *Lightning is described with golden eyes. Spelling/grammar errors *Breathe is misspelled as 'breath'. *The sentence that reads "A blood trickled through" should read "Blood trickled through". *Where is misspelled as 'were'. *Led is misspelled as 'let'. *This is misspelled as 'these'. *Slid is misspelled as 'slide'. *The sentence that reads "... padded tot eh top" should read "... padded to the top". *Dropped is misspelled as 'drooped'. *Moss' is misspelled as 'Moss's'. *The sentence that reads "There were more of this time" should read "There were more of them this time". *Thought is misspelled as 'though'. *Mouse tails is misspelled as 'mouse-tails'. *There is no comma after the word 'choose'. *Staring is misspelled as 'starting'. *Trace is misspelled as 'trait'. *Descendants is misspelled as 'descendents'. *Forward is misspelled as 'toward'. *Grin is misspelled as 'green'. *Had is misspelled as 'gad'. *Thank is misspelled as 'think'. *Side is misspelled as 'sight'. *Kit's is misspelled as 'kits'. *Too is misspelled as 'to' and as 'do'. *The word 'camp' is replaced by the word 'Clan'. *The space in between the words 'night' and 'I'll' is replaced by a quotation mark. *Twolegs is misspelled as 'Two-legs'. *Continue is misspelled as 'continued'. *Un-apprentice-like is misspelled as 'un-apprenticelike'. *Distant is misspelled as 'distance'. *The word 'him' is replaced with the word 'them'. *Put is misspelled as 'puts'. *The word 'back' is replaced by the word 'front'. *She-cat's is misspelled as 'she-cats'. *Waited is misspelled as 'wait'. *Clans is misspelled as 'Clan's'. *Driven is misspelled as 'drive'. *There is misspelled as 'their' and their is misspelled as 'there'. *Outsider is misspelled as 'outside'. *Angry is misspelled as 'angrily'. *Find is misspelled as 'fin'. *Somewhat is misspelled as 'some-what'. *Soothe is misspelled as 'sooth'. *The words 'one', 'two', and 'three' are capitalized. *Side paths is misspelled as 'side-paths'. *Sent is misspelled as 'send'. *Here is misspelled as 'her'. *Blushing is misspelled as 'blushed'. *There's an accidental space between the word 'it's' so it reads 'it 's'. *Altogether is misspelled as 'all together'. *Overpowered is misspelled as 'overpower'. *Realized is misspelled as 'realizing'. *There is no space between the words 'okay' and 'he'. *Warmed is misspelled as 'warming'. *Lightning is misspelled as "Lightnign'. *Suit is misspelled as 'suite'. *Greenleaf is misspelled as 'green-leaf'. *Side stream is misspelled as 'side-stream'. *Interested is misspelled as 'interesting'. *In is capitalized. *There is no space between the em-dash and the word 'Otter'. *Your is misspelled as 'you're'. *Her is not capitalized. *There is an accidental space between the word 'we' and the question mark. *The is misspelled as 'te'. *There is no space between the words 'I'm' and 'not'. *Tired is misspelled as 'tried'. *To is misspelled as 't'. *Tigers is misspelled as 'tiger's'. *Forepaws is misspelled as 'forepaw's'. *The sentence that reads "Lightning" should read "Lightning asked". *There is no space between the words 'before' and 'sit'. *Flashed is misspelled as 'flashing'. *Halfway is misspelled as 'half-way'. *Time is misspelled as 'times'. *Do is misspelled as 'to'. *Deputy is misspelled as 'deputies'. *It's is misspelled as 'its'. *Hadn't is misspelled as 'had'. *Nibbled is misspelled as 'nibbling'. *The sentence that reads "... it would lure to our territory" should read "... it would lure you to our territory". *Live is misspelled as 'life'. *Warriors' is misspelled as 'warriors'. *The word 'nest' is replaced by the word 'den'. *Clanmates is misspelled as 'Clanmate's'. *The word 'the' is omitted from before the word 'discovery'. *The word 'was' is replaced by the word 'what'. *There is no space between the words 'Fear' and 'he'. *There is an accidental space in between the word 'his' so it reads 'hi s'. *The comma after the word 'him' is supposed to be a period. *Ever is misspelled as 'every' and as 'over'. *The word 'our' is replaced by the word 'their'. *Me is misspelled as 'my'. *Shelter is capitalized. *Direction is misspelled as 'dirction'. *Whispered is misspelled as 'whisperd'. *There is supposed to be a period between the words 'camp' and 'Snowpaw'. *The sentence that reads "We've to go stop" should read "We've got to stop". *Tackling is misspelled as 'tacking'. *There is no space between the quotation mark and the word 'Snowhawk'. *Thought is misspelled as 'through'. *Anymore is misspelled as 'any more'. *The word 'camp' is replaced by the word 'den'. *Something is misspelled as 'sometime'. *Half moon is misspelled as 'half-moon' and as 'halfmoon'. *Then is misspelled as 'them'. *Commingle is misspelled as 'comingle'. *The word 'den' is replaced by the word 'cat'. *There is no space between the em dash and the word 'wouldn't.' *The word 'you' is replaced by the word 'to'. *The sentence that reads "... he's launching attack" should read "... he's launching an attack". *That is misspelled as 'than'. *Slide is misspelled as 'slid'. *There is a missing period after the word 'away'. *Say is misspelled as 'saw'. *Honeykit is misspelled as 'Honykit'. *Her is misspelled as 'hr'. *The sentence that reads "... but I am a medicine" should read "... but I am a medicine cat". Other errors *Snowpaw is called female. *The dialogue that reads "Sorry, I couldn't find it" contradicts itself, as right after that is said, Snowpaw puts the marigold he supposedly couldn't find on Frostpaw's paw. *Mudstripe calls Lightningstar by his leader name despite not knowing it. *Crunch is seen in SnowClan's camp with Batter, and Snowhawk wonders what their new names were. This however is a mistake, as during the cure-finding journey that Ruin sent Crunch and Batter on, it was said that one died and one returned. It is later proven that Crunch was the one who perished on the journey, and Batter lived, therefore making this a huge mistake. *Cloudkit is called male. *Willowpaw and Sorrelpaw were apprenticed at 4 moons of age, despite Lightningstar saying they were 6 moons old. References & Citations Category:Reference